female_heroines_villianessfandomcom-20200214-history
Claire Dearing (Jurassic Park Movies)
Claire Dearing is the park operations manager of Jurassic World, the younger sister of Karen Mitchell, the sister-in-law of Scott Mitchell and the aunt of Zach and Gray. Appearance Claire is a beautiful caucasian woman in her early to mid 30s, she has blue eyes and straight red hair, as she travels in the jungle to find her nephews her hair starts to get messy, during Jurassic World. she wears an white business shirt, a white skirt, high heels and a belt, but over the course of the movie she begins to wear less and less clothing, as she gets rid of her belt and has her shirt unzipped, as she kept running in the jungle her shirt and skirt began to get dirty and torn apart, she later takes off her shirt and continues the rest of the film with a purple tank top with her shirt tied to her waist. Personality Claire Dearing is tough and stubborn. But she is also feisty, kind, clever, humorous, supportive and resourceful. She even take off her shirt to reveal her tank top, then needed to save her nephews from being devoured. Biography ''Jurassic World'' Not much is known about Claire Dearing's except that she has an older sister, Karen.At some point in her life and before or after Jurassic World's opening, she was hired to be senior assets manager for the titular dinosaur park. Sometime in June, her nephews, Zach and Gray, visited her and her place of work. As her job did not allow her to spend a great deal of time with them, she had her assistant Zara look after them while she received Verizon Wireless investors who wanted to learn about the park's new attraction, a genetic hybrid named Indominus rex. After meeting her nephews at the Innovation Center, she received the visiting CEO of Jurassic World Simon Masrani, and brought him to the Indominus rex Paddock. Masrani asked her to bring Velociraptor trainer and behaviorist Owen Grady to check the paddock for flaws, and she reluctantly went after the trainer given their uneasy relationship. During their visit to the paddock, the I. rex eventually escaped from captivity and went on a chaotic romp throughout the park. She went back to the Control Room, and after seeing the first attempt on capturing the dinosaur fail, requested an emergency shutdown of the park's attractions. After finding out Zara was not with her nephews, she called them and discovered they were on the Gyrosphere attraction. Once discovering the boys were riding a sphere into the restricted area where the I. rex was loose, she decided to go after them, forcing her to again collaborate with Owen. While trailing the nephews, they found the Gyrosphere damaged and one of the Apatosaurs wounded. Once they reached the abandoned Visitor Center, they figured the boys had fixed one of the Jurassic Park Jeeps to drive back to Jurassic World, and were attacked by the Indominus rex. They witnessed Masrani's helicopter be brought down by escaping pterosaurs from the Jurassic World Aviary, and ran back to the park while swarms of Pteranodons and Dimorphodons flew above them. After reaching Main Street, Claire and Owen were attacked by a Dimorphodon that tried to carry Owen away, leading Claire to grab his rifle and shoot the pterosaur to put it to sleep. Shortly afterward she found her nephews and escorted them to safety in the Mobile Veterinarian Unit MVU-12. While checking Owen leading Blue and the rest of his Velociraptors to hunt the Indominus rex on her tablet, Claire witnessed the hybrid take control of the World Velociraptor Pack pack. An InGen Soldier warned them of the raptors and went to the back of the vehicle to try to get inside it. He was then attacked by Delta and Claire hit accelerator and soon Echo smashed through the driver's window trying to kill Claire. The raptors pursued her vehicle, but both of them were defeated as Claire drove Echo into a tree in the pursuit and her nephews tased Delta with a cattle prod when she tried to go inside the back of the vehicle. Afterward, they met up with Owen while driving on the road who told her that they needed to go indoors. Claire then called Lowery to send in a rescue chopper. Entering the Hammond Creation Lab, Claire found that the InGen Security Division had commandeered the building, and Vic Hoskins revealed he had ordered the creation of the Indominus rex seeking a living weapon. The Velociraptors attack, forcing Claire's group to go out to Main Street. Owen convinces his raptor pack to attack the I. rex, but once Gray concludes they "need more teeth" to defeat the hybrid, Claire figures a solution. She calls Lowery Cruthers to open the T. rex paddock, and uses a flare to attract Rexy the veteran T. rex into attacking the I. rex. After the evacuation, Claire was in the warehouse with the rest of the survivors where she reunited with her sister and brother-in-law arriving. She hugged Karen before leaving the nephews to their parents and left together with Owen. Relationships Owen Grady To be added Lowery To be added Simon Masrani To be added Karen Mitchell To be added Zach & Grey Mitchell To be added Trivia *Claire never drops the high heel shoes during the entire Isla Nublar incident, not even when the park's veteran T. rex is right behind her. Given the scenes revolve around much running, Bryce Dallas Howard had to endure specific training learning how to move fast in the uncomfortable shoes, while adding that "it’s way better than running barefoot in a jungle.” In an interview with Cosmopolitan, Bryce Dallas Howard confirmed that her character will not be wearing high heels in the sequel to Jurassic World. She discovered this fact when Jurassic World director Colin Trevorrow texted her "#NoHeels2018". *In one draft of the script, her name was Beth. *In a deleted scene of Jurassic World, Claire mentioned she had only seen her nephews three times over the course of their lives, two of those occasions being funerals. *In the storyboard for Jurassic World, Claire was supposed to stay with Zach and Gray during their trip instead of leaving them with an assistant. *Her way of dressing resembles that of Ellie Sattler in the first movie, with her shirt unbottomed and tied to each other with a purple tank top underneath. Gallery ''Jurassic World'' 19.JPG 23.JPG 11.JPG 09.JPG Screenshot 2015-09-30-10-45-57 1.jpg 1924.jpg 1923.jpg 1920.jpg 1918.jpg 1794.jpg 1793.jpg 1779.jpg 1775.jpg 1326.jpg 12599.jpg 12598.jpg 12597.jpg 12596.jpg 11118.jpg 11117.jpg 11116.jpg 11115.jpg 11114.jpg 11113.jpg 11112.jpg 11111.jpg 11110.jpg 11109.jpg 11108.jpg 11107.jpg 11106.jpg 11105.jpg 11096.jpg 11095.jpg 11092.jpg 11088.jpg 11087.jpg 11086.jpg 1932.jpg 1926.jpg ZORtfeh.jpg Jurassicworldfeaturette-10.JPG Jurassic-World-2.jpg IMG z0a15y.jpg IMG yz590e.jpg IMG nhg2cs.jpg IMG -k7o6zj.jpg IMG -g4ca6a.jpg.png IMG 20150829 001811.jpg Enjoyourshow.jpg CQAqxGmUkAAGv4Y.jpg Clairejw1.jpg Tumblr nu3r377Z0T1tc4y3zo3 1280.jpg 21030.jpg 21028.jpg 13034.jpg 13032.jpg 13030.jpg 13028.jpg 13024.jpg 13021.jpg 13020.jpg 13019.jpg 13018.jpg 13017.jpg 13016.jpg 13015.jpg 13014.jpg 12922.jpg 12921.jpg 12871.jpg 12869.jpg 12865.jpg 12863.jpg 12848.jpg 12798.jpg 12797.jpg 12796.jpg 12795.jpg 12794.jpg 12606.jpg 12604.jpg Brycedallashoward-jurassicworld-06664.jpg Brycedallashoward-jurassicworld-06663.jpg Brycedallashoward-jurassicworld-06450.jpg Brycedallashoward-jurassicworld-06449.jpg Brycedallashoward-jurassicworld-05881.jpg Brycedallashoward-jurassicworld-05408.jpg Brycedallashoward-jurassicworld-05407.jpg Brycedallashoward-jurassicworld-05406.jpg Vlcsnap-2016-08-15-17h59m28s801.png Vlcsnap-2016-08-15-17h59m24s727.png Vlcsnap-2016-08-15-17h58m53s792.png Vlcsnap-2016-08-15-17h58m49s966.png Vlcsnap-2016-08-15-17h58m45s936.png Vlcsnap-2016-08-15-17h58m41s719.png Vlcsnap-2016-08-15-17h58m36s635.png Vlcsnap-2016-08-15-17h57m58s659.png Vlcsnap-2016-08-15-17h54m59s914.png Vlcsnap-2016-08-15-17h54m52s605.png Vlcsnap-2016-08-15-17h54m45s564.png Vlcsnap-2016-08-15-17h54m38s676.png Vlcsnap-2016-08-15-17h54m32s507.png Vlcsnap-2016-08-15-17h54m26s070.png Vlcsnap-2016-08-15-17h54m18s110.png Vlcsnap-2016-08-15-17h54m07s959.png Vlcsnap-2016-08-15-17h53m39s227.png Vlcsnap-2016-08-15-18h06m18s863.png Vlcsnap-2016-08-15-18h06m01s057.png Vlcsnap-2016-08-15-18h04m10s819.png Vlcsnap-2016-08-15-18h03m19s761.png Vlcsnap-2016-08-15-18h01m38s183.png Vlcsnap-2016-08-15-17h59m59s654.png Vlcsnap-2016-08-15-17h59m39s157.png Vlcsnap-2016-08-15-17h59m35s136.png Vlcsnap-2016-08-15-17h53m27s605.png Wmplayer 2015-06-20 16-29-11-85.jpg Wmplayer 2015-06-20 16-29-11-46.jpg Wmplayer 2015-05-23 17-25-05-85.jpg Wmplayer 2015-05-23 17-25-05-53.jpg Wmplayer 2015-05-23 17-25-05-28.jpg Wmplayer 2015-05-23 17-25-04-95.jpg Wmplayer 2015-05-23 17-25-04-71.jpg Wmplayer 2015-05-23 17-25-04-52.jpg Wmplayer 2015-05-23 17-25-04-29.jpg Wmplayer 2015-05-23 17-25-04-11.jpg Wmplayer 2015-05-23 17-25-03-85.jpg Wmplayer 2015-05-23 17-25-03-60.jpg Wmplayer 2015-05-23 17-25-03-37.jpg Wmplayer 2015-05-23 17-25-03-13.jpg Wmplayer 2015-05-23 17-25-02-85.jpg Wmplayer 2015-05-23 17-25-02-60.jpg Wmplayer 2015-05-23 17-25-02-35.jpg Wmplayer 2015-05-23 17-25-02-16.jpg Wmplayer 2015-05-23 17-25-01-97.jpg Wmplayer 2015-05-23 17-25-01-72.jpg Wmplayer 2015-05-23 17-25-01-24.jpg Wmplayer 2015-05-23 17-25-01-00.jpg Wmplayer 2015-05-23 17-25-00-79.jpg Wmplayer 2015-05-23 17-25-00-39.jpg Wmplayer 2015-05-23 17-25-00-12.jpg Wmplayer 2015-05-23 17-24-59-88.jpg Wmplayer 2015-05-23 17-24-59-54.jpg Wmplayer 2015-05-23 17-24-59-30.jpg Wmplayer 2015-05-23 17-24-59-06.jpg Wmplayer 2015-05-23 17-24-58-65.jpg Wmplayer 2015-06-20 16-30-38-84.jpg Wmplayer 2015-06-20 16-30-38-49.jpg Wmplayer 2015-06-20 16-30-38-10.jpg Wmplayer 2015-06-20 16-30-37-69.jpg Wmplayer 2015-06-20 16-30-37-29.jpg Wmplayer 2015-06-20 16-30-36-82.jpg Wmplayer 2015-06-20 16-30-36-50.jpg Wmplayer 2015-06-20 16-30-36-09.jpg Wmplayer 2015-06-20 16-30-35-72.jpg Wmplayer 2015-06-20 16-30-26-31.jpg Wmplayer 2015-06-20 16-30-25-95.jpg Wmplayer 2015-06-20 16-30-25-51.jpg Wmplayer 2015-06-20 16-30-25-03.jpg Wmplayer 2015-06-20 16-30-24-37.jpg Wmplayer 2015-06-20 16-30-17-48.jpg Wmplayer 2015-06-20 16-29-13-45.jpg Wmplayer 2015-06-20 16-29-13-05.jpg Wmplayer 2015-06-20 16-29-12-84.jpg Wmplayer 2015-06-20 16-29-12-50.jpg Wmplayer 2015-06-20 16-29-12-17.jpg Wmplayer 2015-06-20 16-30-39-41.jpg Wmplayer 2015-06-20 16-30-39-17.jpg Jurassic-world-movie-screencaps.com-11166.jpg Jurassic-world-movie-screencaps.com-11165.jpg Jurassic-world-movie-screencaps.com-11164.jpg Jurassic-world-movie-screencaps.com-10994.jpg Jurassic-world-movie-screencaps.com-10993.jpg Jurassic-world-movie-screencaps.com-10992.jpg Jurassic-world-movie-screencaps.com-10991.jpg Jurassic-world-movie-screencaps.com-10990.jpg Jurassic-world-movie-screencaps.com-10989.jpg Jurassic-world-movie-screencaps.com-10988.jpg Jurassic-world-movie-screencaps.com-10987.jpg Jurassic-world-movie-screencaps.com-10878.jpg Jurassic-world-movie-screencaps.com-10877.jpg Jurassic-world-movie-screencaps.com-10876.jpg Jurassic-world-movie-screencaps.com-10875.jpg Jurassic-world-movie-screencaps.com-10874.jpg Jurassic-world-movie-screencaps.com-10802.jpg Jurassic-world-movie-screencaps.com-10801.jpg Jurassic-world-movie-screencaps.com-10800.jpg Jurassic-world-movie-screencaps.com-10799.jpg Jurassic-world-movie-screencaps.com-10798.jpg Jurassic-world-movie-screencaps.com-10797.jpg Jurassic-world-movie-screencaps.com-10792.jpg Jurassic-world-movie-screencaps.com-10791.jpg Jurassic-world-movie-screencaps.com-10787.jpg Jurassic-world-movie-screencaps.com-10547.jpg Jurassic-world-movie-screencaps.com-10546.jpg Jurassic-world-movie-screencaps.com-10545.jpg Jurassic-world-movie-screencaps.com-10544.jpg Jurassic-world-movie-screencaps.com-10543.jpg Jurassic-world-movie-screencaps.com-10539.jpg Jurassic-world-movie-screencaps.com-10538.jpg Jurassic-world-movie-screencaps.com-10537.jpg Jurassic-world-movie-screencaps.com-10536.jpg Jurassic-world-movie-screencaps.com-10535.jpg Jurassic-world-movie-screencaps.com-10534.jpg Jurassic-world-movie-screencaps.com-10533.jpg Jurassic-world-movie-screencaps.com-10532.jpg Jurassic-world-movie-screencaps.com-10531.jpg Jurassic-world-movie-screencaps.com-9848.jpg Jurassic-world-movie-screencaps.com-11519.jpg Jurassic-world-movie-screencaps.com-11518.jpg Jurassic-world-movie-screencaps.com-11503.jpg Jurassic-world-movie-screencaps.com-11489.jpg Jurassic-world-movie-screencaps.com-11488.jpg Jurassic-world-movie-screencaps.com-11483.jpg Jurassic-world-movie-screencaps.com-11482.jpg Jurassic-world-movie-screencaps.com-11481.jpg Jurassic-world-movie-screencaps.com-11480.jpg Jurassic-world-movie-screencaps.com-11479.jpg Jurassic-world-movie-screencaps.com-11478.jpg Jurassic-world-movie-screencaps.com-11477.jpg Jurassic-world-movie-screencaps.com-11476.jpg Jurassic-world-movie-screencaps.com-11475.jpg Jurassic-world-movie-screencaps.com-11474.jpg Jurassic-world-movie-screencaps.com-11473.jpg Jurassic-world-movie-screencaps.com-11472.jpg Jurassic-world-movie-screencaps.com-11471.jpg Jurassic-world-movie-screencaps.com-11470.jpg Jurassic-world-movie-screencaps.com-11469.jpg Jurassic-world-movie-screencaps.com-11468.jpg Jurassic-world-movie-screencaps.com-11467.jpg Jurassic-world-movie-screencaps.com-11466.jpg Jurassic-world-movie-screencaps.com-11465.jpg Jurassic-world-movie-screencaps.com-11464.jpg Jurassic-world-movie-screencaps.com-11463.jpg Jurassic-world-movie-screencaps.com-11462.jpg Jurassic-world-movie-screencaps.com-11461.jpg Jurassic-world-movie-screencaps.com-11460.jpg Jurassic-world-movie-screencaps.com-11459.jpg Jurassic-world-movie-screencaps.com-11458.jpg Jurassic-world-movie-screencaps.com-11457.jpg Jurassic-world-movie-screencaps.com-11456.jpg Jurassic-world-movie-screencaps.com-11455.jpg Jurassic-world-movie-screencaps.com-11454.jpg Jurassic-world-movie-screencaps.com-11453.jpg Jurassic-world-movie-screencaps.com-11452.jpg Jurassic-world-movie-screencaps.com-11451.jpg Jurassic-world-movie-screencaps.com-11450.jpg Jurassic-world-movie-screencaps.com-11449.jpg Jurassic-world-movie-screencaps.com-11697.jpg Jurassic-world-movie-screencaps.com-11696.jpg Jurassic-world-movie-screencaps.com-11695.jpg Jurassic-world-movie-screencaps.com-11694.jpg Jurassic-world-movie-screencaps.com-11693.jpg Jurassic-world-movie-screencaps.com-11692.jpg Jurassic-world-movie-screencaps.com-11691.jpg Jurassic-world-movie-screencaps.com-11690.jpg Jurassic-world-movie-screencaps.com-11689.jpg Jurassic-world-movie-screencaps.com-11688.jpg Jurassic-world-movie-screencaps.com-11668.jpg Jurassic-world-movie-screencaps.com-11667.jpg Jurassic-world-movie-screencaps.com-11666.jpg Jurassic-world-movie-screencaps.com-11665.jpg Jurassic-world-movie-screencaps.com-11664.jpg Jurassic-world-movie-screencaps.com-11663.jpg Jurassic-world-movie-screencaps.com-11662.jpg Jurassic-world-movie-screencaps.com-11661.jpg Jurassic-world-movie-screencaps.com-11654.jpg Jurassic-world-movie-screencaps.com-11653.jpg Jurassic-world-movie-screencaps.com-11652.jpg Jurassic-world-movie-screencaps.com-11592.jpg Jurassic-world-movie-screencaps.com-11591.jpg Jurassic-world-movie-screencaps.com-11590.jpg Jurassic-world-movie-screencaps.com-11586.jpg Jurassic-world-movie-screencaps.com-11585.jpg Jurassic-world-movie-screencaps.com-11584.jpg Jurassic-world-movie-screencaps.com-11535.jpg Jurassic-world-movie-screencaps.com-11534.jpg Jurassic-world-movie-screencaps.com-11533.jpg Jurassic-world-movie-screencaps.com-11532.jpg Jurassic-world-movie-screencaps.com-11531.jpg Jurassic-world-movie-screencaps.com-11527.jpg Jurassic-world-movie-screencaps.com-11526.jpg Jurassic-world-movie-screencaps.com-11525.jpg Jurassic-world-movie-screencaps.com-11524.jpg Jurassic-world-movie-screencaps.com-11523.jpg Jurassic-world-movie-screencaps.com-11522.jpg Jurassic-world-movie-screencaps.com-11521.jpg Jurassic-world-movie-screencaps.com-11520.jpg Jurassic-world-movie-screencaps.com-12048.jpg Jurassic-world-movie-screencaps.com-12037.jpg Jurassic-world-movie-screencaps.com-12036.jpg Jurassic-world-movie-screencaps.com-12035.jpg Jurassic-world-movie-screencaps.com-12030.jpg Jurassic-world-movie-screencaps.com-12029.jpg Jurassic-world-movie-screencaps.com-12028.jpg Jurassic-world-movie-screencaps.com-12027.jpg Jurassic-world-movie-screencaps.com-12016.jpg Jurassic-world-movie-screencaps.com-12015.jpg Jurassic-world-movie-screencaps.com-12014.jpg Jurassic-world-movie-screencaps.com-12013.jpg Jurassic-world-movie-screencaps.com-12012.jpg Jurassic-world-movie-screencaps.com-12011.jpg Jurassic-world-movie-screencaps.com-12010.jpg Jurassic-world-movie-screencaps.com-12008.jpg Jurassic-world-movie-screencaps.com-12007.jpg Jurassic-world-movie-screencaps.com-12006.jpg Jurassic-world-movie-screencaps.com-12005.jpg Jurassic-world-movie-screencaps.com-12004.jpg Jurassic-world-movie-screencaps.com-12003.jpg Jurassic-world-movie-screencaps.com-12002.jpg Jurassic-world-movie-screencaps.com-12001.jpg Jurassic-world-movie-screencaps.com-12000.jpg Jurassic-world-movie-screencaps.com-11999.jpg Jurassic-world-movie-screencaps.com-11998.jpg Jurassic-world-movie-screencaps.com-11997.jpg Jurassic-world-movie-screencaps.com-11710.jpg Jurassic-world-movie-screencaps.com-11709.jpg Jurassic-world-movie-screencaps.com-11708.jpg Jurassic-world-movie-screencaps.com-11707.jpg Jurassic-world-movie-screencaps.com-11706.jpg Jurassic-world-movie-screencaps.com-11705.jpg Jurassic-world-movie-screencaps.com-11704.jpg Jurassic-world-movie-screencaps.com-11703.jpg Jurassic-world-movie-screencaps.com-11702.jpg Jurassic-world-movie-screencaps.com-11701.jpg Jurassic-world-movie-screencaps.com-11700.jpg Jurassic-world-movie-screencaps.com-11699.jpg Jurassic-world-movie-screencaps.com-11698.jpg Jurassic-world-movie-screencaps.com-12145.jpg Jurassic-world-movie-screencaps.com-12144.jpg Jurassic-world-movie-screencaps.com-12143.jpg Jurassic-world-movie-screencaps.com-12142.jpg Jurassic-world-movie-screencaps.com-12141.jpg Jurassic-world-movie-screencaps.com-12129.jpg Jurassic-world-movie-screencaps.com-12128.jpg Jurassic-world-movie-screencaps.com-12127.jpg Jurassic-world-movie-screencaps.com-12126.jpg Jurassic-world-movie-screencaps.com-12125.jpg Jurassic-world-movie-screencaps.com-12094.jpg Jurassic-world-movie-screencaps.com-12093.jpg Jurassic-world-movie-screencaps.com-12092.jpg Jurassic-world-movie-screencaps.com-12091.jpg Jurassic-world-movie-screencaps.com-12090.jpg Jurassic-world-movie-screencaps.com-12089.jpg Jurassic-world-movie-screencaps.com-12088.jpg Jurassic-world-movie-screencaps.com-12080.jpg Jurassic-world-movie-screencaps.com-12079.jpg Jurassic-world-movie-screencaps.com-12078.jpg Jurassic-world-movie-screencaps.com-12077.jpg Jurassic-world-movie-screencaps.com-12070.jpg Jurassic-world-movie-screencaps.com-12069.jpg Jurassic-world-movie-screencaps.com-12068.jpg Jurassic-world-movie-screencaps.com-12067.jpg Jurassic-world-movie-screencaps.com-12066.jpg Jurassic-world-movie-screencaps.com-12065.jpg Jurassic-world-movie-screencaps.com-12064.jpg Jurassic-world-movie-screencaps.com-12063.jpg Jurassic-world-movie-screencaps.com-12062.jpg Jurassic-world-movie-screencaps.com-12061.jpg Jurassic-world-movie-screencaps.com-12060.jpg Jurassic-world-movie-screencaps.com-12059.jpg Jurassic-world-movie-screencaps.com-12058.jpg Jurassic-world-movie-screencaps.com-12054.jpg Jurassic-world-movie-screencaps.com-12053.jpg Jurassic-world-movie-screencaps.com-12052.jpg Jurassic-world-movie-screencaps.com-12051.jpg Jurassic-world-movie-screencaps.com-12050.jpg Jurassic-world-movie-screencaps.com-12049.jpg Jurassic-world-movie-screencaps.com-12374.jpg Jurassic-world-movie-screencaps.com-12373.jpg Jurassic-world-movie-screencaps.com-12366.jpg Jurassic-world-movie-screencaps.com-12365.jpg Jurassic-world-movie-screencaps.com-12364.jpg Jurassic-world-movie-screencaps.com-12356.jpg Jurassic-world-movie-screencaps.com-12355.jpg Jurassic-world-movie-screencaps.com-12346.jpg Jurassic-world-movie-screencaps.com-12345.jpg Jurassic-world-movie-screencaps.com-12344.jpg Jurassic-world-movie-screencaps.com-12331.jpg Jurassic-world-movie-screencaps.com-12328.jpg Jurassic-world-movie-screencaps.com-12315.jpg Jurassic-world-movie-screencaps.com-12314.jpg Jurassic-world-movie-screencaps.com-12312.jpg Jurassic-world-movie-screencaps.com-12311.jpg Jurassic-world-movie-screencaps.com-12309.jpg Jurassic-world-movie-screencaps.com-12307.jpg Jurassic-world-movie-screencaps.com-12306.jpg Jurassic-world-movie-screencaps.com-12295.jpg Jurassic-world-movie-screencaps.com-12294.jpg Jurassic-world-movie-screencaps.com-12293.jpg Jurassic-world-movie-screencaps.com-12278.jpg Jurassic-world-movie-screencaps.com-12263.jpg Jurassic-world-movie-screencaps.com-12249.jpg Jurassic-world-movie-screencaps.com-12238.jpg Jurassic-world-movie-screencaps.com-12237.jpg Jurassic-world-movie-screencaps.com-12230.jpg Jurassic-world-movie-screencaps.com-12228.jpg Jurassic-world-movie-screencaps.com-12188.jpg Jurassic-world-movie-screencaps.com-12187.jpg Jurassic-world-movie-screencaps.com-12186.jpg Jurassic-world-movie-screencaps.com-12185.jpg Jurassic-world-movie-screencaps.com-12157.jpg Jurassic-world-movie-screencaps.com-12156.jpg Jurassic-world-movie-screencaps.com-12155.jpg Jurassic-world-movie-screencaps.com-12154.jpg Jurassic-world-movie-screencaps.com-12148.jpg Jurassic-world-movie-screencaps.com-12147.jpg Jurassic-world-movie-screencaps.com-12146.jpg Jurassic-world-movie-screencaps.com-12488.jpg Jurassic-world-movie-screencaps.com-12484.jpg Jurassic-world-movie-screencaps.com-12483.jpg Jurassic-world-movie-screencaps.com-12480.jpg Jurassic-world-movie-screencaps.com-12479.jpg Jurassic-world-movie-screencaps.com-12478.jpg Jurassic-world-movie-screencaps.com-12476.jpg Jurassic-world-movie-screencaps.com-12467.jpg Jurassic-world-movie-screencaps.com-12466.jpg Jurassic-world-movie-screencaps.com-12465.jpg Jurassic-world-movie-screencaps.com-12450.jpg Jurassic-world-movie-screencaps.com-12449.jpg Jurassic-world-movie-screencaps.com-12448.jpg Jurassic-world-movie-screencaps.com-12445.jpg Jurassic-world-movie-screencaps.com-12436.jpg Jurassic-world-movie-screencaps.com-12435.jpg Jurassic-world-movie-screencaps.com-12434.jpg Jurassic-world-movie-screencaps.com-12433.jpg Jurassic-world-movie-screencaps.com-12412.jpg Jurassic-world-movie-screencaps.com-12407.jpg Jurassic-world-movie-screencaps.com-12406.jpg Jurassic-world-movie-screencaps.com-12405.jpg Jurassic-world-movie-screencaps.com-12404.jpg Jurassic-world-movie-screencaps.com-12403.jpg Jurassic-world-movie-screencaps.com-12398.jpg Jurassic-world-movie-screencaps.com-12397.jpg Jurassic-world-movie-screencaps.com-12396.jpg Jurassic-world-movie-screencaps.com-12395.jpg Jurassic-world-movie-screencaps.com-12394.jpg Jurassic-world-movie-screencaps.com-12393.jpg Jurassic-world-movie-screencaps.com-12392.jpg Jurassic-world-movie-screencaps.com-12385.jpg Jurassic-world-movie-screencaps.com-12384.jpg Jurassic-world-movie-screencaps.com-12383.jpg Jurassic-world-movie-screencaps.com-12382.jpg Jurassic-world-movie-screencaps.com-12381.jpg Jurassic-world-movie-screencaps.com-12378.jpg Jurassic-world-movie-screencaps.com-12377.jpg Jurassic-world-movie-screencaps.com-12376.jpg Jurassic-world-movie-screencaps.com-12375.jpg Jurassic-world-movie-screencaps.com-12621.jpg Jurassic-world-movie-screencaps.com-12620.jpg Jurassic-world-movie-screencaps.com-12619.jpg Jurassic-world-movie-screencaps.com-12618.jpg Jurassic-world-movie-screencaps.com-12617.jpg Jurassic-world-movie-screencaps.com-12616.jpg Jurassic-world-movie-screencaps.com-12615.jpg Jurassic-world-movie-screencaps.com-12611.jpg Jurassic-world-movie-screencaps.com-12610.jpg Jurassic-world-movie-screencaps.com-12609.jpg Jurassic-world-movie-screencaps.com-12608.jpg Jurassic-world-movie-screencaps.com-12607.jpg Jurassic-world-movie-screencaps.com-12606.jpg Jurassic-world-movie-screencaps.com-12605.jpg Jurassic-world-movie-screencaps.com-12604.jpg Jurassic-world-movie-screencaps.com-12567.jpg Jurassic-world-movie-screencaps.com-12566.jpg Jurassic-world-movie-screencaps.com-12565.jpg Jurassic-world-movie-screencaps.com-12564.jpg Jurassic-world-movie-screencaps.com-12563.jpg Jurassic-world-movie-screencaps.com-12562.jpg Jurassic-world-movie-screencaps.com-12558.jpg Jurassic-world-movie-screencaps.com-12557.jpg Jurassic-world-movie-screencaps.com-12547.jpg Jurassic-world-movie-screencaps.com-12545.jpg Jurassic-world-movie-screencaps.com-12544.jpg Jurassic-world-movie-screencaps.com-12543.jpg Jurassic-world-movie-screencaps.com-12536.jpg Jurassic-world-movie-screencaps.com-12529.jpg Jurassic-world-movie-screencaps.com-12528.jpg Jurassic-world-movie-screencaps.com-12527.jpg Jurassic-world-movie-screencaps.com-12513.jpg Jurassic-world-movie-screencaps.com-12511.jpg Jurassic-world-movie-screencaps.com-12510.jpg Jurassic-world-movie-screencaps.com-12509.jpg Jurassic-world-movie-screencaps.com-12508.jpg Jurassic-world-movie-screencaps.com-12507.jpg Jurassic-world-movie-screencaps.com-12500.jpg Jurassic-world-movie-screencaps.com-12497.jpg Jurassic-world-movie-screencaps.com-12490.jpg Jurassic-world-movie-screencaps.com-12774.jpg Jurassic-world-movie-screencaps.com-12773.jpg Jurassic-world-movie-screencaps.com-12772.jpg Jurassic-world-movie-screencaps.com-12771.jpg Jurassic-world-movie-screencaps.com-12770.jpg Jurassic-world-movie-screencaps.com-12769.jpg Jurassic-world-movie-screencaps.com-12768.jpg Jurassic-world-movie-screencaps.com-12767.jpg Jurassic-world-movie-screencaps.com-12766.jpg Jurassic-world-movie-screencaps.com-12752.jpg Jurassic-world-movie-screencaps.com-12751.jpg Jurassic-world-movie-screencaps.com-12750.jpg Jurassic-world-movie-screencaps.com-12749.jpg Jurassic-world-movie-screencaps.com-12744.jpg Jurassic-world-movie-screencaps.com-12743.jpg Jurassic-world-movie-screencaps.com-12659.jpg Jurassic-world-movie-screencaps.com-12658.jpg Jurassic-world-movie-screencaps.com-12654.jpg Jurassic-world-movie-screencaps.com-12653.jpg Jurassic-world-movie-screencaps.com-12652.jpg Jurassic-world-movie-screencaps.com-12651.jpg Jurassic-world-movie-screencaps.com-12650.jpg Jurassic-world-movie-screencaps.com-12649.jpg Jurassic-world-movie-screencaps.com-12648.jpg Jurassic-world-movie-screencaps.com-12644.jpg Jurassic-world-movie-screencaps.com-12643.jpg Jurassic-world-movie-screencaps.com-12639.jpg Jurassic-world-movie-screencaps.com-12638.jpg Jurassic-world-movie-screencaps.com-12637.jpg Jurassic-world-movie-screencaps.com-12633.jpg Jurassic-world-movie-screencaps.com-12631.jpg Jurassic-world-movie-screencaps.com-12630.jpg Jurassic-world-movie-screencaps.com-12629.jpg Jurassic-world-movie-screencaps.com-12628.jpg Jurassic-world-movie-screencaps.com-12627.jpg Jurassic-world-movie-screencaps.com-12626.jpg Jurassic-world-movie-screencaps.com-12625.jpg Jurassic-world-movie-screencaps.com-12624.jpg Jurassic-world-movie-screencaps.com-12623.jpg Jurassic-world-movie-screencaps.com-12622.jpg Jurassic-world-movie-screencaps.com-12871.jpg Jurassic-world-movie-screencaps.com-12870.jpg Jurassic-world-movie-screencaps.com-12869.jpg Jurassic-world-movie-screencaps.com-12868.jpg Jurassic-world-movie-screencaps.com-12867.jpg Jurassic-world-movie-screencaps.com-12866.jpg Jurassic-world-movie-screencaps.com-12865.jpg Jurassic-world-movie-screencaps.com-12864.jpg Jurassic-world-movie-screencaps.com-12863.jpg Jurassic-world-movie-screencaps.com-12862.jpg Jurassic-world-movie-screencaps.com-12861.jpg Jurassic-world-movie-screencaps.com-12860.jpg Jurassic-world-movie-screencaps.com-12859.jpg Jurassic-world-movie-screencaps.com-12858.jpg Jurassic-world-movie-screencaps.com-12857.jpg Jurassic-world-movie-screencaps.com-12856.jpg Jurassic-world-movie-screencaps.com-12855.jpg Jurassic-world-movie-screencaps.com-12854.jpg Jurassic-world-movie-screencaps.com-12853.jpg Jurassic-world-movie-screencaps.com-12852.jpg Jurassic-world-movie-screencaps.com-12851.jpg Jurassic-world-movie-screencaps.com-12833.jpg Jurassic-world-movie-screencaps.com-12832.jpg Jurassic-world-movie-screencaps.com-12829.jpg Jurassic-world-movie-screencaps.com-12822.jpg Jurassic-world-movie-screencaps.com-12816.jpg Jurassic-world-movie-screencaps.com-12815.jpg Jurassic-world-movie-screencaps.com-12814.jpg Jurassic-world-movie-screencaps.com-12813.jpg Jurassic-world-movie-screencaps.com-12812.jpg Jurassic-world-movie-screencaps.com-12811.jpg Jurassic-world-movie-screencaps.com-12810.jpg Jurassic-world-movie-screencaps.com-12809.jpg Jurassic-world-movie-screencaps.com-12808.jpg Jurassic-world-movie-screencaps.com-12791.jpg Jurassic-world-movie-screencaps.com-12790.jpg Jurassic-world-movie-screencaps.com-12789.jpg Jurassic-world-movie-screencaps.com-12777.jpg Jurassic-world-movie-screencaps.com-12776.jpg Jurassic-world-movie-screencaps.com-12775.jpg Jurassic-world-movie-screencaps.com-13033.jpg Jurassic-world-movie-screencaps.com-13030.jpg Jurassic-world-movie-screencaps.com-13028.jpg Jurassic-world-movie-screencaps.com-13027.jpg Jurassic-world-movie-screencaps.com-13026.jpg Jurassic-world-movie-screencaps.com-13025.jpg Jurassic-world-movie-screencaps.com-13024.jpg Jurassic-world-movie-screencaps.com-13023.jpg Jurassic-world-movie-screencaps.com-12990.jpg Jurassic-world-movie-screencaps.com-12989.jpg Jurassic-world-movie-screencaps.com-12988.jpg Jurassic-world-movie-screencaps.com-12987.jpg Jurassic-world-movie-screencaps.com-12986.jpg Jurassic-world-movie-screencaps.com-12985.jpg Jurassic-world-movie-screencaps.com-12961.jpg Jurassic-world-movie-screencaps.com-12960.jpg Jurassic-world-movie-screencaps.com-12959.jpg Jurassic-world-movie-screencaps.com-12958.jpg Jurassic-world-movie-screencaps.com-12957.jpg Jurassic-world-movie-screencaps.com-12956.jpg Jurassic-world-movie-screencaps.com-12955.jpg Jurassic-world-movie-screencaps.com-12954.jpg Jurassic-world-movie-screencaps.com-12927.jpg Jurassic-world-movie-screencaps.com-12926.jpg Jurassic-world-movie-screencaps.com-12925.jpg Jurassic-world-movie-screencaps.com-12924.jpg Jurassic-world-movie-screencaps.com-12918.jpg Jurassic-world-movie-screencaps.com-12917.jpg Jurassic-world-movie-screencaps.com-12916.jpg Jurassic-world-movie-screencaps.com-12915.jpg Jurassic-world-movie-screencaps.com-12914.jpg Jurassic-world-movie-screencaps.com-12913.jpg Jurassic-world-movie-screencaps.com-12912.jpg Jurassic-world-movie-screencaps.com-12911.jpg Jurassic-world-movie-screencaps.com-12910.jpg Jurassic-world-movie-screencaps.com-12909.jpg Jurassic-world-movie-screencaps.com-12908.jpg Jurassic-world-movie-screencaps.com-12907.jpg Jurassic-world-movie-screencaps.com-12906.jpg Jurassic-world-movie-screencaps.com-12872.jpg Jurassic-world-movie-screencaps.com-13480.jpg Jurassic-world-movie-screencaps.com-13479.jpg Jurassic-world-movie-screencaps.com-13477.jpg Jurassic-world-movie-screencaps.com-13476.jpg Jurassic-world-movie-screencaps.com-13475.jpg Jurassic-world-movie-screencaps.com-13474.jpg Jurassic-world-movie-screencaps.com-13473.jpg Jurassic-world-movie-screencaps.com-13472.jpg Jurassic-world-movie-screencaps.com-13471.jpg Jurassic-world-movie-screencaps.com-13460.jpg Jurassic-world-movie-screencaps.com-13458.jpg Jurassic-world-movie-screencaps.com-13457.jpg Jurassic-world-movie-screencaps.com-13299.jpg Jurassic-world-movie-screencaps.com-13294.jpg Jurassic-world-movie-screencaps.com-13260.jpg Jurassic-world-movie-screencaps.com-13254.jpg Jurassic-world-movie-screencaps.com-13152.jpg Jurassic-world-movie-screencaps.com-13151.jpg Jurassic-world-movie-screencaps.com-13150.jpg Jurassic-world-movie-screencaps.com-13147.jpg Jurassic-world-movie-screencaps.com-13145.jpg Jurassic-world-movie-screencaps.com-13144.jpg Jurassic-world-movie-screencaps.com-13143.jpg Jurassic-world-movie-screencaps.com-13142.jpg Jurassic-world-movie-screencaps.com-13141.jpg Jurassic-world-movie-screencaps.com-13140.jpg Jurassic-world-movie-screencaps.com-13102.jpg Jurassic-world-movie-screencaps.com-13100.jpg Jurassic-world-movie-screencaps.com-13079.jpg Jurassic-world-movie-screencaps.com-13078.jpg Jurassic-world-movie-screencaps.com-13077.jpg Jurassic-world-movie-screencaps.com-13076.jpg Jurassic-world-movie-screencaps.com-13075.jpg Jurassic-world-movie-screencaps.com-13074.jpg Jurassic-world-movie-screencaps.com-13073.jpg Jurassic-world-movie-screencaps.com-13054.jpg Jurassic-world-movie-screencaps.com-13053.jpg Jurassic-world-movie-screencaps.com-13052.jpg Jurassic-world-movie-screencaps.com-13035.jpg Jurassic-world-movie-screencaps.com-13034.jpg Jurassic-world-movie-screencaps.com-13608.jpg Jurassic-world-movie-screencaps.com-13607.jpg Jurassic-world-movie-screencaps.com-13605.jpg Jurassic-world-movie-screencaps.com-13606.jpg Jurassic-world-movie-screencaps.com-13604.jpg Jurassic-world-movie-screencaps.com-13603.jpg Jurassic-world-movie-screencaps.com-13602.jpg Jurassic-world-movie-screencaps.com-13601.jpg Jurassic-world-movie-screencaps.com-13600.jpg Jurassic-world-movie-screencaps.com-13584.jpg Jurassic-world-movie-screencaps.com-13583.jpg Jurassic-world-movie-screencaps.com-13582.jpg Jurassic-world-movie-screencaps.com-13580.jpg Jurassic-world-movie-screencaps.com-13579.jpg Jurassic-world-movie-screencaps.com-13578.jpg Jurassic-world-movie-screencaps.com-13551.jpg Jurassic-world-movie-screencaps.com-13581.jpg Jurassic-world-movie-screencaps.com-13550.jpg Jurassic-world-movie-screencaps.com-13549.jpg Jurassic-world-movie-screencaps.com-13548.jpg Jurassic-world-movie-screencaps.com-13537.jpg Jurassic-world-movie-screencaps.com-13536.jpg Jurassic-world-movie-screencaps.com-13534.jpg Jurassic-world-movie-screencaps.com-13533.jpg Jurassic-world-movie-screencaps.com-13532.jpg Jurassic-world-movie-screencaps.com-13527.jpg Jurassic-world-movie-screencaps.com-13526.jpg Jurassic-world-movie-screencaps.com-13525.jpg Jurassic-world-movie-screencaps.com-13523.jpg Jurassic-world-movie-screencaps.com-13518.jpg Jurassic-world-movie-screencaps.com-13515.jpg Jurassic-world-movie-screencaps.com-13510.jpg Jurassic-world-movie-screencaps.com-13509.jpg Jurassic-world-movie-screencaps.com-13508.jpg Jurassic-world-movie-screencaps.com-13507.jpg Jurassic-world-movie-screencaps.com-13505.jpg Jurassic-world-movie-screencaps.com-13504.jpg Jurassic-world-movie-screencaps.com-13487.jpg Jurassic-world-movie-screencaps.com-13486.jpg Jurassic-world-movie-screencaps.com-13485.jpg Jurassic-world-movie-screencaps.com-13484.jpg Jurassic-world-movie-screencaps.com-13483.jpg Category:Jurassic World Characters Category:Live Action Characters Category:Singles Category:Heroines Category:Aunts Category:Movie Characters Category:Love Interest Category:Main Characters Category:Living Characters Category:Adults Category:Jurassic World 2 Characters